KakuzuxHidan Satisfaction
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: Hidan needs some "satisfaction" and Kakuzu is more than willing to give it!


Kakuzu was walking to Hidan's room to tell him about a mission they would be going on soon. As soon as he reached the room and tried to open the door, he found it to be locked. He groaned, then with a good push the door flew open and Kakuzu walked in. "Hidan we have a- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Hidan was on the bed, on his knees, hsis face buried into the blankets, he was moaning up a storm. With one hand he gripped the sheets beneath him, the other hand held his scythe.

He was thrusting the handle of his scythe inside himself, it looked like more than should have been humanly possible was shoved inside the jashinist as he thrust it deeper still, almost screaming with pleasure. Kakuzu continued to stare at Hidan for a moment in shock, before he quietly shut the door, then walked over to the zealot and grabbed the scythe and yanked it out of him, harshly.

Hidan shrieked in wonderful pain and threw his head back, looking back at the miser. "You fucker!" he shouted. "I was fucking close! What the fucking hell is your problem!"

Kakuzu dropped the scythe. "My problem is that I just caught you masturbating with your scythe. YOUR SCYTHE!" he told him. "Which brings me to the question: Why the hell were you?"

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Well I don't know, Kakuzu, you tell me! Why the fuck do people masturbate?"

Kakuzu blinked, then smirked behind his mask. He moved closer to the zealot. "So...What, or should I say _who_ made you want to?" he asked.

Hidan grunted. "What the fuck made you think I was thinking about someone?" he said. "I was jerking because I haven't gotten laid in almost a month you undead fuckwit!"

"Maybe I could help you with that then..." Kakuzu said, climbing onto the bed, then grabbed Hidan and pushed him so he was under him, pinning him down.

"Oh no. OH no." Hidan said, trying to force Kakuzu off. "You'll expect me to fuckin' PAY you for it or something! Get the fuck offa me!"

Kakuzu didn't budge. Instead, he moved Hidan's wrists to be above his head, then used his threads to tied them to the bedpost tightly. "Not going to happen.."

"Hey! HEY! Fuckin rapist get the fuck offa me!" Hidan shrieked, kicking wildly with his feet, one kick coming in solid contact with Kakuzu's groin.

"Why you..." Kakuzu groaned, but didn't back down. He grabbed onto Hidan's legs by the shin and snapped them both. The pain was so sudden and so electrifying, that Hidan threw his head back with a wild moan and his release exploded over his torso as he screamed. "You really were close..." Kakuzu commented, pulling off his mask. He leaned down and bit down harshly on the cum covered stomach, licking up sweet liquid as he did so.

"F-Fuck...you..." Hidan panted breathlessley between deep moans of pleasure. "Ohhhh FUCK!"

Kakuzu smirked, stopping his biting to look at Hidan. "You like this?" he said, moving up to the jashinist's neck and biting down harshly, pulling away as blood trickled out of it.

Hidan screamed ad arched his back sharply, pressing it up against Kakuzu. "OHHHH! FUCK!" he shrieked, bucking his body against the miser's.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kakuzu said and he smirked even more. He unbuttoned his cloak, letting it fall behind him. He leaned closer to the zealot so they were face-to-face. "Do you want more?" he asked.

"F-Fuck you!" Hidan yelled, trembling, and spit in Kakuzu's face.

Kakuzu sighed, wiping the spit off his face. He pulled him into a bruising kiss, holding his head in place with his threads, which dug into the zealot's neck. Hidan instantly moaned loudly, his cock springing to attention again as his lips responded to the kiss against his will, running his tongue along Kakuzu's and whimpering, begging for entrance. Kakuzu gladly gave him entrance, pressing his tongue against Hidan's own. Hidan moaned deeply, trembling, his cock twitching. Why was he getting so aroused from a kiss?

After a while, Kakuzu pulled away for air. He looked down at Hidan. He held up three fingers in front of the zealot's face. "Suck."

Hidan opened his mouth like he was going to obey, but as soon as Kakuzu's fingers entered his mouth he bit down as hard as he could. The ironlike taste of blood filled his mouth as he almost bit the digits to the bone. Kakuzu immediately pulled out his fingers, staring at the blood- covered digits. He looked back at the zealot, a smirk on his face, then moved the hand down to Hidan's entrance and shoved a finger in, deep. Hidan screamed in pain, which melted into wonderful, glorious pleasure. "Get the fuck out of me!" he screamed, squirming away. Kakuzu smirked, ignoring his scream and pushing a second finger in, moving them in a scissor like motion to stretch his insides. Hidan screamed and tried to writhe away, his hips trembling, his cock trembling harder, his legs aching wonderfully. Kakuzu's threads caught Hidan's legs and tied them down as well, tightly. He shoved a third finger into the hole, slamming them into his prostate with a smirk.

"AHHHHHHHAAAAHHHHN!" Hidan screamed and came again, his sticky seed splattering up against his face, continuing to scream breathlessly. Kakuzu smirked, leaning down again and biting at the jashinist's neck again, continuing to finger fuck him, hard. "Ohhhh fuck! FUCK!" Hidan screamed, another release bubbling at his lower belly. "K-Kakuzu!" Kakuzu didn't stop. Rather, he increased his biting and finger- thrusting, listening to Hidan's wonderful screams. "N-Noooo-OOOAAAAAAAAAHH!" Hidan screamed as that release burst out of him and collected on his face and chest. "KAKUZU! FUCK!"

Kakuzu stopped, then leaned back so he was sitting in between Hidan's legs. He grabbed them and spread them far apart, then unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his already-hard member, aiming it outside the zealot's entrance.

"Fuck, no!" Hidan shrieked, trying to squirm away. "Fuck you're huge! I don't want that in me!" Kakuzu still had a firm grip on Hidan with his threads, making it impossible for him to escape. He pulled out his fingers, which had remained in there, then rammed fully into Hidan with his member, digging into the sensitive area.

Hidan let out another high, lusty, pained scream. "FUCK! TAKE IT OUT!" he begged, tears rolling down his cheeks. He loved it too much, it was way too fucking good! He was going to lose his mind! "IT'S TOO HOT! YOU'RE GOING TO BURN ME UP!"

Kakuzu ignored Hidan, ramming into the zealot harder and deeper. He leaned down and wiped Hidan's tears away, then pulled him into a rough kiss.

Hidan screamed into the kiss, his body trembling like mad. His legs, still broken, throbbed so perfectly, adding to his intense arousal. He kissed Kakuzu back, finally letting go of his shame. Kakuzu smirked mentally, glad that Hidan sees it his way. He bit down on Hidan's lip, wanting entrance into his mouth. Moaning, Hidan opened his mouth an ddid his best to dominate the kiss, sucking and nibbling on Kakuzu's tongue. Kakuzu bit down on Hidan's tongue, showing that he planned on being the one in charge. He pulled out of Hidan almost all the way, then slammed back in, hitting his sweat spot dead-center.

Hidan threw his head back and screamed as another shuddering orgasm ripped through his body. "FUCK! YES! DO THAT AGAIN!" he shrieked. Kakuzu smirked, then rammed into that same spot again, wanting to hear the lustful screams of his uke again. "AHHHH! YES! YEEEES!" Hidan screamed, thrusting his hips down on Kakuzu's cock. "OHHH FUCK! FUCKING DOMINATE ME! BREAK ME!" He had lost all control of his words and his actions, turning into a sex-craving whore, for all intensive purposes. Kakuzu went even faster inside of Hidan everytime the jashinist screamed, ripping up his insides. He could feel his climax coming, fast. Hidan screeched in pleasure as he felt himself getting torn apart, ripped to ribbons, his insides mixing around and tearing, blood pouring across the sheets. It was so good…so fucking good! Kakuzu managed to get a few more thrusts in before he came inside of Hidan, filling him up. "KAKUZUUUUU!" Hidan screamed, "OH _FUCK_ YES!"

Kakuzu pulled out of Hidan, then put his cock back in his pants and zipped up. He leaned down and nipped at the jashinist's neck. "Did you enjoy that?"

Hidan couldn't answer, he was a quivering puddle of mess and happiness, gasping for air, tears mingling with his blood in the sheets. "Ohhhh..." he whimpered. Kakuzu laid down next to Hidan and undid the threads that held him. He grabbed him and pulled him onto his chest. Hidan silently nuzzled into his chest, still moaning as powerful aftershocks raced through his body. His broken legs still trembled, causing more pain to course through his system and give him even more pleasure. "Kakuzuuu..." he moaned weakly and gripped his shirt, tears of pleasure still glittering on his eyelashes. Kakuzu grabbed the blanket and put it over the two. He resumed having his strong arms wrapped around the zealot. He looked down at him. Hidan actually looked cute when he was like this.

"Oh kami..." Hidan moaned softly. "That was...it was incredible!"

Thinking about it thrust another moan and a shiver through Hidan's body as he buried his face further into Kakuzu's chest.

Kakuzu chuckled. "Maybe we should do this again soon..." he suggested.

Hidan nodded vigorously. "Yes!" he said. "I'm...totally...addicted..." he slurred, falling asleep in Kakuzu's strong embrace. Kakuzu nodded slightly, before shutting his own eyes and falling asleep as well.


End file.
